


A Tale of Springtime

by RedAlice123 (orphan_account)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RedAlice123
Summary: 单飞前一年的性感小莉和为此天天战三观的诺有缸的故事
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 要写黄文！不写悲剧！  
> 依旧，纯属脑部，切勿上升至真人。  
> （os：这文的名字改了五次了……）

01.

五月的伦敦，超市和花店里都开始摆放粉色的康乃馨，一桶桶摆放在店门口，用印了蕾丝花纹的透明塑料包裹上，没有情人节火红玫瑰那样像是要把伦敦给染成血红，粉色的康乃馨开得温馨，柔柔地在街边团团绽放。

诺尔盖勒格结束了四月份的欧巡，他有了两个月的休息时间。他花了两天时间在床上补觉，并顺带忘记了巡演中记住的十几个异域风情的女性名字，索菲亚罗兰那样的意大利女郎，英格丽褒曼似的瑞典美人和有着葛丽丝凯莉长腿的法国名媛……然后第三天，诺尔盖勒格为了不再被他邻居那个十四岁青春少女放得震天响的泰勒·斯威夫特的shake it off叫醒，他一早就到了自己的录音室录吉他小样，回到他习惯的日常生活之中。

不似在巡演，在伦敦这个八卦满天飞，乘一趟地铁就能知道布拉德皮特和安吉丽娜朱莉这对性感夫妻离婚了的城市，在聚光灯下的人宛如全年三百六十五天上演着楚门的世界，一天早上刷牙花了几分钟都有人有兴趣知道。诺尔盖勒格庆幸九十年代没有推特，要不然盖勒格兄弟就会天天成为推特榜单的日搜头条。但好在年轻人似乎对一个五十岁戴着墨镜乘地铁的男人并无兴趣，诺尔盖勒格在地铁上看了二十分钟的体育早报，给一个四十岁的摇滚乐迷签了一张利亚姆盖勒格的签名之后准点到了艾比路的录音室。

威斯特敏斯特近几年大兴房地产事业，白金汉宫附近古老的政府大楼一旁开始建起了抽象派的现代摩登建筑，每天清早例行阅兵的可怜红衣卫兵只能呼吸着掺杂尘土的浑浊空气，默念女王陛下万岁。伦敦已经不像二十年前那样混乱无序，一切都井井有条，就如同城市里千篇一律的玻璃大厦，方方正正，把人框得死死的。

艾比路是这个世纪唯几幸存下来的幸运儿，两排柠檬树在春天散发着清香，这里全年都有穿仿披头士劣质西装的外国观光客，每天给当地的交通造成不小障碍，因为总有四个蠢货会站在人行道上，好拍一张与披头士艾比路一样的观光照片。

你数不清每天有多少摇滚歌迷会在录音室外默默垂泪，点着蜡烛放披头士的yesterday，祭奠里面还活着好好的诺尔盖勒格。当然，对诺尔来说，这确实是个神圣的地方，因为披头士在这里录了几张让他们成为神的专辑，对一个作词人来说，第一次进艾比路录音室都会有那么一点发怵，因为你得仰望一座不可逾越的巨山。而利亚姆盖勒格在第一次进艾比路时就宛如一个高中去野营的傻逼，背着一个大大的蓝色阿迪达斯斜背包，带着天蓝色的渔夫帽，像是还没从昨晚喝得劣质酒中清醒过来，大摇大摆进了这个挺神圣的地方。

诺尔拉开录音室的窗帘，外面的阳光照进室内，让摆放在厅内的乐器铺上一层柔光，年老的木地板散发出沉沉的味道，你呼吸着室内安静的空气，如同这里上了年纪的乐器一样，被过去的记忆慢慢所吞噬。

02

在诺尔盖勒格的常识里，七年之痒代表着玛丽莲梦露拍得那部性感电影，或是普通人所坚信的结婚七年后你丈夫或妻子一定会出轨的狗屁真理，但他觉得自己该给牛津词典再添上一句，七年之痒也适用于那些分手或是离婚或是因为某些不可抗力而分开的比较亲密的人。

在绿洲解散的第七年，你弟弟的乐队解散的一年后，诺尔盖勒格发现自己有些不对劲。

他常去的那家日本人开得酒吧的老板告诉他，他的眼睛看起来像是一个已经禁欲几年的苦行僧，估计再过几天就能悟出人世间的永恒真理。

诺尔盖勒格告诉他，不，他前几天还和一个名模度过了一个甜美的晚上，可能是你店里那寺庙佛灯的打光缘故。

“哦，不，Mr.诺尔，你不能蒙混一个修行者的眼睛，你的眼睛充满了饥渴。”

诺尔想说一个在酒吧里的修行者说的话就和刚从红灯区里出来的人夫的辩解一样无力。

“您最近有没有做过什么梦？弗洛伊德不是说过么，梦是潜意识的欲望和儿时欲望伪装的满足，您最近的梦里出现过谁？”

诺尔凝视着手里的日本清酒，杯中映出的是自己在水波中波荡的绿色眼眸。

诺尔想起来了，昨晚在梦里被自己压在身下的人也有一双这样的绿眼睛。

梦里，一只有着璀璨的蓝绿色翅膀的伊莎贝拉蝶，她停落在诺尔的手上。传说向伊莎贝拉许愿，她便会将你的愿望带入天堂，令愿望成真。她璀璨的翅膀不断变热，变烫，诺尔的手再也无法碰她，翅膀扑闪着变大，她扑着亮蓝色的翅膀变成了粉末，蝴蝶的蓝色粉末散落在赤裸的背上，他伸手去抚摸背部的肌肤，柔软而温热，诺尔低头，缓缓亲吻着这漂亮的身体，拥抱着，紧紧相贴，在一夜的旖旎中，他在晨光中醒来。

03.

“你最喜爱的诗人是谁？”

“皮埃尔.贝热！"（1）

不知道那个在后半生说出“名望是对快乐的华丽哀悼“的法国设计师圣罗兰会不会想起自己二十岁时对同性爱人皮埃尔·贝热的浪漫表白。但不管这份爱是不是还留在这个设计师多愁善感的心中，也不论两人之后可以拍成十一季欢乐一家亲连续剧的狗血爱情故事，他们俩年轻时候在摩洛哥买下的房子经过了半个世纪的通货膨胀，在马拉喀什这个落后混乱的小城市，已经成为了当地最贵的地皮之一。

利亚姆盖勒格在不担任Beady Eye乐队主唱的第二年初，为了避开伦敦阴冷的冬季，和一个每年都要南飞的候鸟似的，跑到了全年平均温度20度的摩洛哥，这是一个毗邻撒哈拉沙漠，冬天也温暖如春的北非城市。

那个说着蹩脚英语的摩洛哥人在得知利亚姆有自己的服装牌子后强烈建议他可以去马约尔花园看看，那是著名的法国设计师伊芙圣罗兰的私人住所。在这个被称为红城的热带城市市中心树立着一栋漆了摩洛哥蓝的建筑，当地人像是给了这位有着比摩洛哥人还要好的颜色品味的设计师一个仁慈特例，让他成为了马拉喀什的地标建筑。

利亚姆穿着一件夹克衫，在二十度的气温下热成了傻逼。他心想bbc天气预报的那群人就是混吃等死的烂人，告诉他摩洛哥的冬天就宛如伦敦的春天一样温暖。放屁，他从没见过温暖的伦敦春天，然后带着一行李他春天穿得漂亮衣服的利亚姆快要被这个没有空调的穷酸城市热到中暑。

当然，利亚姆并非对法国基佬的爱情故事有多么感兴趣，他不过是听到马约尔花园是这个城市里少数有着中央空调的建筑，有紫红色的仙人掌果实和加了冰块的橙汁，没有阿拉伯语那鬼符一样文字的英文世界，文明的世界，兄弟。

在曼彻斯特长大，习惯了暗淡建筑的利亚姆盖勒格在进入马约尔花园的时候皱了皱眉头。疯狂的法国人用亨利马蒂斯好像磕了药才看见的绚烂蓝色涂满了建筑的每一个角落，油绿色的热带旱生植物肆意生长，比普通人还要高的个头告诉你这是个与文明脱节的地方。

导游告诉利亚姆，在赚足了几亿法郎之后圣罗兰这个法国佬终于觉得自己精神出了点问题，并开始了各种作死，酗酒，嗑药，出轨，干尽所有的背德事情之后发现自己的精神已经快要崩溃了。只能一度退出了公众视线，而那个爱他爱得死去活来的同性爱人为了挽救自己的恋人，买下了这栋蓝得宛如精神病院的建筑，好挽救自己的爱人，让他重拾设计的画笔。（2）

在贝壳形状的竹藤椅上，利亚姆咬着鲜橙汁的吸管，北非骇人的阳光在露台盛放，利亚姆靠着椅背抬头看洋红色宛如瀑布的九重葛，他想起他离开伦敦的那天夜里他接到的诺尔盖勒格的电话。

一个星辰璀璨的伦敦夜晚。

“你该出个人专辑。“刚结束十二月欧巡的诺尔盖勒格估计在回到曼城后听到了自己弟弟打算去西班牙住的消息。

“贱人才单飞。“利亚姆愤愤骂道。

“呵，逃到西班牙这个傻逼地方的人才是蠢货，你以为你能在那地方看一辈子弗拉明戈舞吗？你连三个月都住不满就会想回来。”

“那我就把南欧那几个破地方都住一遍，然后跑到撒哈拉沙漠去，让太阳报那群逼在沙漠里被活活晒死。”  
“利亚姆，你需要看看脑子。”

“滚蛋。”

（1） 伊芙圣罗兰，就是ysl那个满大街卖的口红牌子的创始人，伊芙在年轻时采访被问最喜欢的诗人，他跟记者说是自己的同性爱人兼工作伙伴皮耶尔贝热。  
（2） 其实马约尔花园是后来买的，当时买的是同样也在摩洛哥的Dar es Saada（眷侣宫），在Jardin Majorelle马约尔花园附近，当时是圣罗兰事业顶峰的时候，但因为行业压力太大加上高压的工作强度，圣罗兰一度有自杀的念头，为此皮耶尔用这栋别墅给圣罗兰养病。改成马约尔花园才不是因为我更喜欢她的蓝色呢……（心虚）  
（3）九重葛Bougainvilleas，一种洋红色的植物，非常漂亮，奥黛丽赫本有拍过一张在九重葛前穿裙子的照片，请大噶代录美丽小莉在花下喝茶的贵妇样子。


	2. Chapter 2

04.

诺尔不认为自己是个称职的父亲或是丈夫，每年他在家里陪伴家人的时间估计凑不满一个暑假，他甚至记不清自己两个可爱孩子的年龄；所以诺尔在此之外会尽可能满足家人的要求，他会参加家人每年的生日派对，如果记得的话会问孩子今年上到了几年级，或者难得陪妻子去商场购一次物，哪怕他总不能跟完全程。他不明白为什么女人有耐心盯着几双跟尖得可以把人一击毙命的高跟鞋看几个小时，莫罗·伯拉尼克这个聪明的鞋匠靠着这些疯狂的女人的物欲发家致富，几千磅的高跟鞋依旧让女人们抢的头破血流，伦敦真是个疯狂的地方。

而当诺尔盖勒格在拥有了两个月无事可做的假期，并打算享受一个悠闲的下午时，他的女儿问诺尔是否能带她去看个电影，如果此时诺尔盖勒格说他宁可在家发一天的呆也不想去伦敦电影院看一场电影的话，那他真的可以算是人渣了。

BBC又开始了他们最擅长的吃老本本行，勃朗特三姐妹估计没料到自己的作品能让电影院卖上快一百年的爆米花，人们从来不会腻歪这些爱情故事，你只要把男主角换成当季最红小生就能满足新一代英国少女的性幻想了。就像现在，诺尔刚进入青春期的女儿就被汤姆哈迪那性感的红唇迷倒了，告诉诺尔她想学习一下英国文学，这绝非是被封面上汤姆哈迪的样子勾得魂都丢掉的原因，而是她真的想知道世界名著呼啸山庄到底叙述了一个怎样动人的爱情故事。

诺尔盖勒格在一群十六七岁的少女当中，俨然像个保护欲过度，带着自己女儿出门的孤僻老父亲。诺尔戴着墨镜，买了一瓶冰水好让自己在接下来的一个小时不要睡着，他更想看一旁的凯瑟琳琼斯的迷人胴体，她看起来性感极了。

05.

伦敦2012年的闭幕式并不算一个完美的收场，组委会的人估计被英国音乐界的事逼气得半死，拒绝真人出演的Kate Bush，四缺一的绿洲乐队和早已物是人非只有人影头像的约翰列侬。简直就像法国卢浮宫三个残疾的镇馆之宝，告诉你，有一部分看已经该谢天谢地了。

利亚姆盖勒格说他是尽力了，他至少在闭幕式前还尝试联系诺尔盖勒格问他你真的要放弃让全世界看看你那张丑脸的机会吗？好吧，对方没接电话，那是他的错。利亚姆不懂为什么总有些写词人会拒绝能露镜的机会，诺尔盖勒格如果是觉得自己长得太丑了那还情有可原，但利亚姆不懂为何kate bush这样一个有着美丽长发的音乐人也会拒绝登台演出。

在后台等候演出的利亚姆看到了这个和英国乐坛告别快要三十年的kate bush。

她的周围挤着英国各大报纸的记者，他们很难再有机会采访这个音乐节的传奇了。

当年十九岁的kate bush看完呼啸山庄写出了一首《Wuthering Heights》（1）而27岁的诺尔盖勒格要经历数不清让他痛哭流涕的爱情之后才写了一首《wonderwall》，简直小巫见大巫，利亚姆心想。

“您写的希斯克里夫比原著要有人情味多了。”

“原著里希斯克里夫是个冷酷的人，但您歌里把他写成了走不出对凯瑟琳的思念，为情而困的痛苦男人。您是否有夸张里面的感情呢？”

利亚姆瞄了一眼记者的话筒，果然太阳报净是些说垃圾话的贱人。

“哦，不，孩子，你要是了解希斯克里夫那悲剧的童年你就不会问这个问题了，每个被剥夺了爱的孩子在长大之后，他们要么变得没有能力去感受爱，要么就会以某种毁灭性的方式将其扭曲。希斯克里夫无疑属于后者。”

“那这是一个爱情悲剧吗？”

这个记者已经迫不及待要去采访之后性感的spice girls了，如果换做是利亚姆，他得把这个逼打到再没眼看女人的长腿。

“你可以认为是悲剧，但我认为这是他们爱的方式，希斯克利夫和凯茜不是通过取悦彼此来相爱，而是将巨大的痛苦施加在对方身上。这也是一种爱，不是么？”

这个昨天估计还在dvd店借黄片打手枪的蠢货显然没有理解他采访对象的话，只能尴尬的笑笑说，您的观点真是独特。

而Kate bush则笑笑，并没有被这个糟糕的采访搞得心情不快。

（1）Kate Bush的《Wuthering Heights》，灵感取自艾米莉勃朗特的呼啸山庄，是用变成鬼魂后的凯瑟琳的口吻写的一首歌。  
Kate Bush的《Running up thathill》确实在伦敦奥运会的闭幕上表演了，但本人并没有出镜，采访是我的脑补，本人根本没来现场也说不定。但莉是在的，还和spice girls有张很靓的合照，当然也听了kate bush唱的歌。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 春梦算车么？……

06.

“我生命中最大的思念就是他。假使其他一切都留下来，独有他给毁灭了，那整个宇宙就变成了陌生人，我再不是它的一部分了。”

诺尔盖勒格后悔在半个小时前买了一瓶冰水以防自己睡着，他该给自己买副耳罩的。

最近电影制作人就跟个瞎子一样，为了票房甚至让汤姆哈迪演了希斯克里夫并告诉他这是个因为长相而自卑的可怜人，好换取些年轻姑娘们的同情心，狗屎，是个人都知道你在街上看到汤姆哈迪就知道全伦敦再也找不出几个比他性感的男人了。

诺尔盖勒格对名著完全没兴趣，没有人会因为一个人信誓旦旦说他通读过莎士比亚就把他当个逼一样膜拜了，认为这是个合格的英国人。拜托，至少诺尔盖勒格每年有乖乖交上一笔让他肉痛的税，给这个国家添砖加瓦，这才算个不赖的逼，兄弟。

当然，坏处就是他现在快被这部世界名著吓到颠覆三观的程度，诺尔脑内的常识正按秒计的崩离瓦解，他不懂为什么一个天使一样的小姑娘会爱那个丑陋的希斯克里夫爱到撕心裂肺，变成鬼也不放过他；他也不懂为何希斯克里夫至始至终一定认死了凯特不可，宁可被这个女人的鬼魂缠到精神虚弱，神情恍惚也不愿找个正常女人过日子。这部被誉为杰作的小说难道不就是讲两个疯子的恋爱故事吗？

而诺尔的女儿，已经被汤姆哈迪美好的肉体勾得神不守舍，完全没有在意这荒诞的剧情，正祈祷着汤姆哈迪能早点把那碍眼的外套给脱掉好让她欣赏一下衣服下的美好肉体。

诺尔盖勒格揉了揉太阳穴，告诉他的女儿他要出去抽根烟。

诺尔盖勒格不喜欢看电影，他觉得电影是给那些生活无趣，自己找不出乐子的蠢货看的。当你有一个比电影还要狗血的人生的时候，你就会对每年电影院播得那些你爱我，我爱你的幼稚电影不屑一顾，心想鬼才会花20磅买一张电影票看你们的无聊爱情故事呢。这些年轻人把一些伟大的爱当作珍宝一样膜拜，好想自己也能感同身受一番这绝美的爱情，但诺尔盖勒格会告诉这些天真的小姑娘，等你到了四十岁以后就会说，见鬼的爱情，我只想明天早上那该死的下水道别再堵塞了。

诺尔坐在电影院外的露天咖啡馆，五月的伦敦，远处能看到西敏公园里的层层树浪，咖啡馆每个桌上都摆着一束粉色的康乃馨，迎接过几天就要到来的母亲节。诺尔戴着墨镜，他的邻座坐着一对年轻的情侣，正在春风中不怎么害臊的接吻，完全无视了身旁年纪都能做他们父亲的诺尔。诺尔看了看手机，离电影结束还有四十分钟，他向服务员要了一杯不加蜂蜜的柠檬水。

春天，让人的欲望如同野杜鹃一样，轰轰烈烈开着，烈火一样，无处可遏。

夜晚对诺尔来说异常难熬，你祈祷再也不要梦见那绷紧的背了，你也祈祷在触碰那个身体之前就醒来，而不是像个发疯着魔的人一样贪恋着，和身下的人紧紧相依在一起。

你想听他的喘息，你想让他说些难以启齿的情话，你想让他漂亮的脸蛋因为你的动作而眉头紧锁。

你将所有的肆虐和爱欲都与他分享，你差点就要将他揉进自己的体内，好让他完全属于你自己。

然后诺尔会醒来，如同从水面下终于呼吸到了空气一般。

他发现自己心如擂鼓。

07.

五月伦敦的夜晚，在广场边吹着萨克斯的表演艺人，这个纸醉金迷的城市亮着灯，宛如从星空坠落的大小星辰随着晚风轻轻摇曳。加完班的年轻人还不觉得疲倦，到附近的酒吧里点上一杯加了酒渍樱桃的甜酒，好缓解一天工作上的劳累。

在这么一个欲壑难填的城市，你遇上真爱的概率有多大？

像是一片掉满星辰的蓝色的海，你能在这里找到你遗失已久的心吗？

利亚姆说他不需要寻找遗失的心，所以不需要给他安排见到诺尔盖勒格的机会。

而且还是一个喝醉的。

没有比喝醉酒的诺尔盖勒格更难缠的人。

就像现在，诺尔把利亚姆无比温柔的抱着，告诉他你怎么从他心里跑出来来了，这是个肮脏的地方，快回到他心里去。

当然利亚姆在听过二十多年诺尔盖勒格酒后的肉麻情话之后知道他的哥哥已经喝断片了。

而对于一个普通来酒吧散散心的中年人，看到两个在男厕所外深情相拥的男人，其中一个还说着他在电影里都未曾听过的肉麻情话，那估计是能成为他一辈子阴影的可怕回忆的。


	4. Chapter 4

08

你说伦敦最具包容性的地方是那宛如动物世界的下议院？哦，不，一个伦敦本地人会告诉你是夜晚伦敦的宾馆。这是一个赶超时代意识形态几十年的开放地方，从一百年前大文豪王尔德以身试法，发现原来在一个高档宾馆和他的漂亮男友过一晚是只会被酒店老板宣告无罪的事之后，这位文学家估计内心会暗暗想着英国下议院该选举一些酒店经理进去好让那些大脑僵化的政客们别再颁布一些让人乍舌的封建法案了。

你能在晚上十点之后一家位于西敏黄金地段的酒店前台看到过去一百年各种被禁的世界文学真人版，洛丽塔和魂断威尼斯里的少年少女（好吧，至少他们驾驶证上是成年了），英国病人里那一对放弃美满家庭不顾要体验人生第二春的靓男美女；和莫瑞斯里估计还没向他们体面父母出柜的二十岁青年……一个够格的酒店经理会和你说，只要不在宾馆里杀人放火，这里还是可以提供一个包容那些几乎快要过线的，所谓爱的地方的。

只是他最近也看不太懂，一些你觉得会是世界上最后一刻爱上彼此的人会一起到酒店开一间房。两人宛如出了故障的游戏，像永远不会相交的世界线里的两个故事主角被搞笑得凑到了一块，告诉你他们要开始一个狗血的爱情故事。

伦敦春天的夜晚，一个人们默默发疯的时间。

这个做了二十八年酒店主管的人看到眼前一对中年男人时并未过于吃惊，至少他们并未像那些白天工作压力过大，戴着假发，垫上假胸的银行高管那样让人产生视觉污染，他们打扮的挺得体的，一切看起来都挺合理的，如果不在意在签名栏上对方大大方方签上了石玫瑰主唱伊恩布朗的名字的话。

那个签名的人像为了澄清自己的清白，告诉主管，这个喝得断片的人只是他的亲哥，而他对他哥住在哪完全不了解，他是出于自己的善心好让他哥不要太可怜的在伦敦的街头醒来。

主管点点头，在过去的二十几年中，这已经算是个不错的解释了，虽然他显得那么狗屁不通。

09.

位于摩洛哥中部的菲斯之城，那里有着一望无际的金色麦田。

那天难得下了一场沙漠的大雨，北非城市的雨也是亮色的，洋洋洒洒地落在麦田上。这场暴风雨将麦田里还未收割的荞麦压倾变形，空气里的湿气让人几乎窒息。

利亚姆问导游，你们难道不担心这些麦子被吹坏吗，它看起来已经快断了。

而在摩洛哥生活了近半辈子的导游则笑说，荞麦是生命力最顽强的，等暴风雨过去，阳光一晒，它们会比之前更挺直，更强健，他们能征服世界。

从摩洛哥回来的利亚姆，自以为在沙漠中暴晒一个月，体验了最靠近神域的原始大地之后，他就能和当地那些信教者一样，在一个被欲望熏染得甜腻的夜晚，淡然的叹一句“哎，怪大地众生太美丽”。

不，就像诺尔说得那样，他三个月都住不满就会回来。

在宗教气息浓厚的摩洛哥，利亚姆感到迷茫。

那里并没有他的信仰。

像是对一个不虔诚的信徒的惩罚，回到伦敦之后的利亚姆厄运不断。

现在则是最糟糕的，上帝把利亚姆盖勒格人生中的最大劫难摊开来给他看，让他再也无法嘲笑那些相信命运的可怜人。上帝给了他一个试炼，问他你到底是要做个圣人还是小人，你是打算选择性忘记你和你哥十几年来的恩恩怨怨，给你哥免费付了一晚上的房钱以后再像个可怜人一样回家，日行一善；还是现在就威胁诺尔盖勒格说你要是不跪着给我道歉那你的贱命就完蛋了呢？

或者，或者会有另外的选择，当你被伦敦夜晚沉醉的春风吹到心头再没有一点恨意，你只把头搁在诺尔盖勒格穿了衬衫的胸膛上，听他睡着的呼吸声。

利亚姆闭上眼，想起来原来自己是个可怜的人，因为他是个把音乐当作了自己信仰的傻逼。


	5. Chapter 5

10.

诺尔盖勒格在绿洲解散不久后养了一只白猫。

这是只公猫，却比附近养的那些戴着蝴蝶结铃铛的公主猫还要漂亮。

诺尔花了一段时间和他的猫定下生活的规矩，当他养了七只猫的邻居告诉他可以用猫罐头来教猫规矩后，他买了超市里最贵的猫罐头给这只白猫，然而对方却并不认账，依然觊觎着他书房里的手稿，准备当作他磨爪子的好工具。

有一次诺尔拎起猫的背，把他扔进了花园里不让他进来，因为他把你心爱的木吉他抓了一个他的亲手签名。傍晚时分，诺尔打开了后花园门，看见这只白猫给他衔了一朵春天里开得正盛的玫瑰并可怜兮兮地望着他。

诺尔用了一个礼拜摸出了自己的猫的脾性后，告诉自己别管你的猫太紧了，它可不吃你这一套。

诺尔用最贵的猫罐头也不可能让他学会一个握手的特技，他更喜欢在院子里追那些可怜的麻雀。

诺尔也不能像抱狗一样以为他会安分的在自己的怀里任他折腾，诺尔只能等他有意思亲近自己了，也许会在某个午睡的时候趴在他胸上，险些让诺尔胸闷而死。

这是只讨人厌的猫，诺尔心想，不过他还是没忍心把他扔给那个很乐意养第八只猫的邻居，因为这只白猫有着不错的音乐品味，他会在诺尔弹吉他时乖乖趴在那一动不动，挺认真地听着的，然后在诺尔弹完之后伸伸懒腰，喵呜一声。

告诉他，这是首不赖的歌。

在睡梦中，诺尔又一次觉得胸闷，他以为他家的猫又把自己的胸当作睡觉的地方了。诺尔打算去顺白猫柔软的毛发，但触碰到的却是更为纤细的发丝，流淌过他的五指。就像自己的猫那样，有着一头柔软头发的主人并不满被这么对待，摇了摇头，把头发从手里挣开。

胸口的重量消逝了，诺尔终于能不那么辛苦地呼吸。

他睁开眼，在一片混沌中，看到了一片碧绿色的海。

你有没有听到，欲望流淌的声音？

夜晚的春风多么温柔，他们把人的思念当作琴弦，歌颂最浪漫的诗篇。

“我以为你被哪个原始部落的酋长抓去当他们的女婿了。“

诺尔起身，他酒已经醒了，只是还是晕。

“至少没像你，只会被那些七十岁多，几年没性生活的饥渴老女人看上，让你帮她们泄泄火。“

诺尔盖勒格无声地笑了。

“那你把我扛到这里就是好不让你有个和七十岁女人上床的哥？“

“感谢我吧，我真他妈是个圣人。“

“那这位伟大的过气摇滚主唱要我怎么感谢你？“

“我要重组。”

“没可能”

“你真是个贱人。”

“利亚姆，我说过无数次了，绿洲已经行不通了，它过时了，知道吗？过时你懂吗？就是这个时代已经没有它的位置了，你该让它过去，做些别的，比如个人专辑什么的。”

“你醉成傻逼了。”

“闭嘴，听着，你要是去随便哪场摇滚演唱会看看，就会知道年轻人根本不听什么破摇滚了，现在是流行乐的时代，摇滚是给愤怒的可怜货听的，他们愤怒吗？他们只想着怎么在夜店里跳跳舞，然后和那个喝柠檬汽水的姑娘谈场挺幼稚的恋爱。“

诺尔抬起一只手碰利亚姆的脸，拇指挺用力的固定着对方的脸颊。

“你是个长得不错的逼，但你别忘了你都能当那些小孩的爹了，你说谁会把一个年龄都能当自己爸的人爱得死去活来的？“

利亚姆瞪着诺尔。

“谁会像个傻逼一样记得，哦，那个绿洲主场已经两年没唱歌了？傻逼，他们连自己要付多少张账单都记不过来。“

“……贱人。”

“你说说单飞有什么不好？嗯？你是觉得不挂个绿洲牌子别人就不认识利亚姆盖勒格了吗？”

12.

利亚姆盖勒格能唱出世界上最感动人的曲子，却没有一张巧如簧舌的嘴。他会像一个理性的成年人一样压住怒火，凭借着几十年的学识练成的修养，深吸几口气后用脑内毕生所学的知识有理有据的反驳诺尔盖勒格如同魔鬼一般的诡辩吗？

怎么可能。

有着神性的嗓子的人一般不会按正常人的脑回路来行动，你们怎么可能期望唱歌时不加一点修饰感情的人像个英国政府官员一样用一篇长长的演讲稿告诉你，你是个傻逼？

利亚姆盖勒格解决问题的方式快而简单，就像是对付一个侵略了自己领地的猫，他直接和诺尔盖勒格扭打成了一片。

他们打翻了酒店给他们准备的玫瑰花瓶，踢开了床上柔软的的棉被，几个枕头被当作没什么杀伤力的武器抛出一个低空弧线落在已经湿透的地毯上。可怜的红色玫瑰像是没想到自己见证的不是恋人们的缠绵而是两个疯子的扭打场面掉了一地的花瓣。

这个世上会花上三百刀英镑开一间能看到伦敦夜景房间打架的人估计只剩姓盖勒格的两个男人了。可能隔壁还有一对情到浓头的小情侣正在窗边欣赏着璀璨的伦敦夜景，浑然不知他们隔壁正上演着连现在小学生都不会有脸干的幼稚打架场面。

“利亚姆你就是个傻逼。“

诺尔把弟弟压在身下，对方打架还是一如既往的烂，纸老虎级别的。

在诺尔牺牲了一件他挺爱的黑色衬衫，被对方的皮带勾出腹部几道红印，他终于让利亚姆盖勒格乖乖得动不得了。

而利亚姆的派克衫崩掉了拉链，变成了披风，里面穿得黑色t恤已经移位严重，只遮盖住了主人的胸膛，下腹部一览无遗。

“放手，你个贱人。“

“等你冷静了再说。“

利亚姆沉沉呼了一口气，起伏的胸膛渐渐平静下来，他用那双透亮的绿眼睛瞪着诺尔。

诺尔看自己弟弟已经冷静下来了，将紧紧扣着的手放了一点力气。

“利亚姆，听着，你要回来唱歌。”

“像你我这样的人，只有音乐会让我们快乐。”

“音乐比现实要美好，没有每月烦人的账单，没有你觉得恶心的奉承话，也没有让人崩溃的寂寞感，他就是你磕过最爽的药，让你觉得你还他妈活着。”

“没了音乐，我们什么都不是。”

利亚姆别过头，看窗外的夜色，那双绿眼睛在浓密的睫毛下像是世界上最美丽的艺术品。

诺尔看着身下的人，想起了自己梦里那个温热的腰背。

而真实是这并非如梦境一样像棉花糖般的柔软触感。他能感受到汗水的粘腻，牛仔裤粗糙的摩擦和对方的呼吸起伏。

利亚姆终于冷静下来了，转过头来看诺尔。

他伸手把诺尔的脖子揽住，把诺尔拉过与他相拥。

诺尔闻到了自己弟弟身上的香水味道。

他问利亚姆。

“利亚姆，你在害怕什么？”

“我不知道，贱人。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纯属脑补，跟真人没关系滴

12.（车车车车）

夜晚的德基玛广场人头攒动，夜市售卖着几磅一个的廉价菲斯瓷器，在橘红色的灯下像是巫女调制的禁药。你难以在这样一个亮如白昼的夜晚安眠，户外喧闹的人声和空气里炸摩式甜甜圈的甜腻味道。哪怕导游告诉利亚姆这已经是附近最雅致的旅馆了，利亚姆也觉得对方是在扯淡，旅馆用来隔音种的柠檬树压根没派上用场，他躺在床上仍然能听到那些小贩宛如音乐剧一样此起彼伏的叫卖声。

利亚姆在这些嘈杂的噪音中听到了爱尔兰风笛的鸣奏声。

悠长的笛声呼唤着遥远旅人归家，告诉你回来吧，我会温柔的抱住归来的你。

利亚姆睁开眼，迷蒙地望着窗外的闪闪烁烁。一月的夜晚仍接近二十度的马拉喀什，空气中是北非城市才会有的干燥闷热，大地在白天烘得让人头昏脑胀，到了夜晚还散发出阵阵余热，一个没有凉意的夜晚。

他想起来到这个落后的城市已经快要一个月，而自己还没有一次艳遇。这个国家的女性个个把自己包裹的严实，守着几千年遗留下来的残风败俗，一个女性没有自由的城市。连女性观光客也得跟着他们，天天披着床单一样的披风，生怕露出一点胳膊让那些傻逼有些非分之想了。简直可笑。

利亚姆觉得浑身的皮肤都发着热，他踢开了熏着浓浓异香的毯子，让窗外那么一点可怜的晚风冷却发热的肌肤。

而那爱尔兰风笛浑然不觉燥热的空气，依旧吹着几百年前的古老民谣。

爱尔兰，你们的故乡。

利亚姆闭上眼，想起了一双冰冷的眼睛。那是能在最热的夏天也感到寒冷的眼睛。

他将手去探地上的包，一番翻找之后带出一张通行证。

那是诺尔盖勒格的乐队通行证。

在这个陌生的异国土地上，这好像是唯一能让利亚姆想起故乡的事物。

他闭上眼，将手带着那张冰凉的证件一起伸向身下。冰凉的触感让利亚姆皱了皱眉，塑料的棱角划过性器，让他闷哼出声。

简直变态，利亚姆心想。

他眯着眼睛看窗外的憧憧灯光，脸颊贴着熏了过多异香的枕头，几乎发烫。

利亚姆想起那个勾着背低头弹吉他的背影，他能想象出对方皱着眉，那张别人欠了他几百万英镑的丧脸。诺尔盖勒格会把通行证塞在牛仔裤的后口袋里，上面牵着的黑色带子就垂在外面。

利亚姆把脸埋进枕头里，闻着让人晕眩的熏香，沉入黑色温暖的欲海之中。

那双冰冷的眼睛抬眼看着你。

利亚姆不小心用力过度，通行证的边缘划过他发胀的性器。

利亚姆呻吟出声，在自己的手里高潮。

远处的爱尔兰笛声仍温柔地吹着，闷热的房间里的喘息声像是风吹过的琴弦，随风而散。

利亚姆手里拽着那张不再冰凉的通行证，缓缓睡去。

（1）爱尔兰风笛的声音可以听Enya的Smaointe（爱尔兰语，可以翻译成I‘m remembering），里面有一段独奏，很好听。

13.

某天晚上，诺尔发现他的猫不见了。

他甚至没有碰摆放在沙发旁的高级猫罐头，真是件稀罕事。

诺尔在沙发上弹了会吉他，还是决定出门找一找他的猫。

作为一个刚养猫的饲主，他可不想被那个有着七只猫的邻居嘲笑竟然养一只猫都会丢。

一个星空璀璨的夜晚，夏风轻轻吹拂着林间的树。

穿过后花园的铁门，在昏暗的林荫小道走了几分钟，你并未找到那个白色的身影。

夏天的树在白色的月光下反射着亮光，你能望见远处公园的树浪，像是深蓝色的海。

诺尔心想或许是上周带他家猫去打疫苗的时候对方看上了那只一身亮灰色毛发的波斯猫，也或许是他终于在尝腻了一磅一罐的高级鱼罐头后想要去体验一番流浪猫的生活，从此与他舒适的小窝告别，也或许是他觉得夜晚的吉他声吵得他不能睡觉了，要和诺尔这个贱人从此分别……

诺尔从不觉得他作为主人有什么失职的地方，拜托，能当诺尔盖勒格的猫难道不是一件只得感谢上帝的事情么？应该每天对着月亮满怀感激，告诉神明谢谢你能让他成为第一个听到诺尔盖勒格伟大的歌的猫。

但是就是这么一只让他头疼的猫，竟然与他不辞而别了。

他难道没有一点不舍吗？难道没想过外面的世界比他想象的要更残酷吗？

没有人会因为那一身漂亮的白毛而原谅你的肆意妄为，或许他们只是想把你抓了做一块漂亮的猫皮。

也没有人会每天准备好你爱吃的猫罐头，想起再过几天要去打些防止你染上疾病的疫苗。

更不会有人会因为发烧而心疼地摸你的毛，把你抱着哄你。

你连隔壁那只刚出生几个月的黄猫都打不过。

诺尔心嘲。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和真人无关，无关……ooc严重

14.

“他要一切都处在一种恬静的神迷中；而我要一切都在灿烂的欢欣中。

我说他的天堂是半死不活的；他说我的天堂是发酒疯；

我说我在他的天堂里一定要睡着的；他说他在我的天堂里就要喘不过气来。

最后我们同意到合适的时候就都试一下；然后我们相互亲吻，又成了朋友。”

当利亚姆不再是乐队里的主唱之后，诺尔盖勒格觉得世界突然变得安静了。

一切都如同隔着一层海水，他听不见上一秒对方说了什么话，他应该做出什么反应。

诺尔能看见对方张口闭口，但他不理解对方到底要表达什么。

他的心脏缓慢而平静的跳动着，平静地接受了有几场演唱会要延期，要取消，因为主办方的无能或是一个会把观众冻死的暴雪天气。

诺尔也再没有多大的情绪浮动，因为他知道不会有个跟你气急败坏说不就是场小暴风雪，他照样能唱的傻逼在了。

他的乐队成员以为诺尔是老年痴呆了，直到某天诺尔对递错了吉他的实习生说下次再犯错就滚回伦敦之后才让他们觉得他还是那个熟悉的诺尔盖勒格。

诺尔很满足这样宛如独裁者一般的生活，没有人敢来反对他，也没有会说你弹得吉他就是屎的蠢货在。

直到利亚姆盖勒格揽着诺尔的脖子和他亲吻前，他都是那么肯定的。

诺尔盖勒格心想，也许自己可以忍受利亚姆那些想让人揍他一顿的垃圾话了，或者他还可以牺牲一点井井有条的生活，给自己的弟弟留那么一点小的位置闹腾，因为对方闭着眼吻你的样子是那么迷人，没有比他抬起的下巴线条更美的事物了。

诺尔告诉自己，他想他了。

诺尔讨厌矫揉造作地表露感情，讨厌将自己的情意表露在他的歌之外。他或爱或恨，同样都是深藏在他写得歌之中。但过去两年诺尔发现他连写一句歌词的愿望都已经消失了，失掉了写歌的能力，甚至懒得去写。

直到利亚姆把他紧紧抱住之后，诺尔才记得自己的心脏已经很久没有这么剧烈的跳动了。

他觉得自己终于活过来了。

15.（车）

在洒满月光的凉亭下，诺尔找到了蜷成一团睡觉的白猫。

对方白色的毛发映着淡淡摇晃的树影，正摇着尾巴悠哉地享受仲夏的清甜晚风。

诺尔将他从木栏上抱起，对方乖乖地扒着他的肩膀，柔柔舒展着身子，像刚从一个美梦中醒来。

诺尔摸了摸他的耳朵，告诉他，别再让他这么辛苦找你了，他已经不年轻了。

和利亚姆盖勒格做爱，诺尔得把自己的身段放得很低，把他当个神一样亲吻。

你得万般小心的抚摸他的头发，让他不觉得你有一点践踏他高高在上的尊严的意思。

诺尔如同一个匍匐觐见的信徒，亲吻着对方身上每一寸肌肤，轻轻吸允出红色的吻痕。

你简直把他宠坏了。

诺尔摸了摸利亚姆的头发，低头含住对方已经探头的欲望。

利亚姆或许是觉得现在的姿势过于羞耻，用膝盖顶诺尔，想挣开对方温热的口腔。

利亚姆的自尊心让他羞愧不已，气息不稳。

诺尔看着自己弟弟深陷欲海之中的纠结样子，爱得心头发紧。

利亚姆如同一个自暴自弃的孩子，不知道自己该做什么。

他想问你讨要一个答案，甚至肯和你上床，让你上他。

诺尔抚着利亚姆紧绷的大腿，让他抓自己的头发，无比温柔地吸允对方的性器。

利亚姆在诺尔温热的口腔中，抵不住一阵阵强烈的快感，挺动被紧紧扣住的腰，呻吟着高潮。

利亚姆近乎自虐一般和诺尔上床，让他侵入到他身体的最深处。和他在床上纠缠接吻。

你们的腰部紧紧相贴，互相摩擦着。

利亚姆抱着诺尔，一遍遍喊他的名字。

诺尔试图安抚下自己弟弟的不安和狂躁，但对方根本已经感觉不到他的爱抚，利亚姆浑身发烫，眉头紧锁，随着诺尔的动作呻吟出声。

在又一次高潮后，利亚姆终于平静下来。  
他抱着诺尔缓缓睡去。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续ooc

16.

In April he opens his bill

四月，他清了清自己的嗓子。

In May he sings all day

五月，他便整日的歌唱。

In June he will change his tone

六月，他换掉了唱歌的调子。

In July away he will fly

七月，他飞离了过去的土地。

(1)

（Benjamin Britten 写得Friday afternoons：Cuckoo（布谷鸟）里面的人称是I，我换成了He了）中文我瞎翻的呵呵

六点的伦敦如同刚出生的婴儿，这个城市还在沉睡。

利亚姆穿着那件已经没有拉链的派克衫，穿过寂静的海德公园。

公园里弥漫着淡淡的雾气，泰晤士河旁几个世纪前建造的宫殿在雾气中恍若历史的幻影。

公园里晨跑的年轻人都绕着他走，在雾气里俨然把他当作磕了药以后找不到回家路的可怜男人。

利亚姆对此并不在意，他用手划着林荫道旁种植的树丛，粗糙的枝桠在他的手上留下浅色的红痕。他低头在雾气弥漫的阔叶林里走着，像是在思考着高深的哲学问题。

利亚姆无比迷茫。

他面前有两条路，都通向一个地方，两条路他都看到了，这让从前只认准一条路的他苦恼不已。这两条路互相排斥，指着两个相反的地方，那哪条才是正确的呢？

利亚姆难以选择。

几个小时前他在一片黑暗中醒来，发现自己心慌意乱。

他一直以为诺尔盖勒格是因为恨自己才不愿意重组，但他没有，毕竟没有人会和一个恨的人上床；他也惊讶地发现自己没有恨诺尔，哪怕对方把如此巨大的痛苦强压在他身上。

他回来找诺尔是想从他身上找到自己，他却发现压根找不到。

更让他难以置信的是，他竟然觉得诺尔盖勒格说的话有道理。

支撑他一生的所有原则，在诺尔昨天的一番诡辩中崩离瓦解。

诺尔盖勒格把他置于一个两难的境地，利亚姆觉得有一种可怕的思想侵入了他的大脑，他变得能够接受没有乐队的他自己。

这怎么可能？

诺尔盖勒格这样一个道德败坏的恶人竟然觉得自己就是那个掌握正确答案的人了，他竟然让伟大的利亚姆盖勒格丢掉了自信，简直可笑!

你为什么要听他的话呢？利亚姆？你应该下定决心离开伦敦，在西班牙过上平静的生活，那你就不用在六点的伦敦公园里跟个疯子一样走了。

利亚姆觉得被恐惧压得透不过气，恐惧自己承认过去自己深信的东西都是错的，让他去接受一个陌生的事物。他以为音乐就是他的信仰，但他发现不是，他们竟然是两种东西。他能够为了继续做音乐而放弃过去他所深信的事物去接受一个他陌生的东西吗？

他甚至开始嫉妒诺尔盖勒格，他竟然能这么轻易就改变了。

他觉得自己变得不那么伟大了，他讨厌这样的自己。

各种各样的新可能性像眼前的大雾一样，让利亚姆感到迷茫。

他所坚信的东西竟然这么不堪一击得崩塌了，这让他难以接受。自从他开始唱歌之后，他把绿洲当作了他的一切，当作了他的神；他对待绿洲就像那些信徒们看待自己的神一样，他不曾想过没有绿洲后的音乐世界，一直以来他都认为绿洲大过自己。

利亚姆盖勒格，没有了绿洲的他是谁呢？

这令他乱了手脚，他该怎么找到自己？绿洲解散了，他理所当然觉得他也不用唱歌了，他觉得自己的歌声是属于绿洲的，他竟然从来没想过自己的嗓子是属于自己的！简直可笑。

他当时接受了诺尔盖勒格单飞的事实，他告诉自己诺尔盖勒格跟自己是两种人，不能相提并论。他才是正确的那个。

而现在，他深深相信的事物竟然跟眼前的雾一样要消失了。而他，竟然要成为另外一个人了！

这种痛苦竟是他从来未感受过的奇特感觉，他看到了他所有讨厌的东西，而自己的内心则空空如也，他与过去脱了节，竟要去接受那些他陌生的事物。

水雾弥漫在幽蓝的九曲湖之上，几只白天鹅在湖中找食。

湖面吹来的凉风轻轻抚着利亚姆的柔软棕发，他听见了林间的鸟叫和天鹅游过时的水波声。

再没有比现在更安静的时候了。

周围一片朦胧，无垠的天像是母亲的怀抱一样把你温柔的抱在怀里。

利亚姆看着深邃的湖面，他感觉到寒冷。

一股巨大的寂寞感让他难以呼吸，像是这深不见底的湖水一样将他吞噬。

这片沉睡了几百年的湖泊向他倾吐所有的悲伤和寂寞。

在他以为自己也要化作湖面上的一个魂魄的时候，一双温热的手把他拽回了现实世界。

空气中的水汽，清凉的晨风。

诺尔盖勒格穿着那件已经崩掉几个纽扣的搞笑黑衬衫，紧紧抓着利亚姆的肩膀。

“利亚姆，你真是个蠢货。”

他这么告诉利亚姆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莉最后能选择单飞真的很了不起，为这个可以写个万字长文，等写完这篇还有时间的话深情表白一下（前提写得完的话……）


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc，ooc

17.

如果过去的生活已经回不去了，那么，爱应该建立在什么基础之上？

爱，多么美好的一个字眼！

他说，他现在才知道你曾经是多么残酷——残酷又虚伪。

你为什么要瞧不起他呢？你为什么要欺骗自己的心？

你在他将要跌倒的时候选择了离开，并为此负罪。

你每天都忍受着不自由与束缚的生活，看着自己日渐平庸的才华，被自己曾经的懦弱死死纠缠

爱成了一个反抗的标志，他用爱来反抗这个把你从他身边带走的文明世界，而你呢？

你还敢承受这份爱，来反抗这个让你窒息，难以动弹的世界吗？

这是一个文明的世界。

在这里他有那么多选择，在自助餐厅里有着八种口味的咖啡任你挑选，精致的甜点换着五颜六色的甜果酱，酸橙，柠檬，草莓；橱窗里的衬衫有条纹，斑点，雅尔卡花纹；诺尔可以认识欧洲任意一个国度的性感女模，她们彬彬有礼，有教养，会优雅地用着餐刀切晚餐的牛排；这不是他梦寐以求的生活吗？他还在不满足什么？他还想要什么？

诺尔盖勒格觉得自己疯了。

人们向诺尔投来同情的目光，就因为他穿着一件掉了两颗扣子的黑色衬衫走在伦敦最豪华的皮卡迪利街。

让伦敦早晨的雾再大一些吧！诺尔心想。

诺尔在六点的时候醒来，发现床边空荡荡的。床头柜上利亚姆的手机还在那，这个点他会去哪？

他能去哪？

诺尔盖勒格揉着宿醉的脑袋，在大雾弥漫的伦敦疾走，天空还是蓝紫色的，这甚至称不上白天。

街边的咖啡馆还没有开门，商店也都上了锁，只有橱窗里亮着几盏照明灯，打在人模毫无表情的脸上。利亚姆的钱包还躺在宾馆的地毯上，撒上了几瓣他们昨晚打碎的玫瑰。一个身无分文，甚至也无法和人联系的人会去哪？

诺尔盖勒格少见的低着头走路，他整个人都变得沉郁了，甚至有些不安，简直不像他！

诺尔盖勒格全然忘记了这几年给自己养成的文明习惯，不顾自己体面的生活，竟然决定去找利亚姆盖勒格，还认为这是合理的！不，他现在应该掉头回到宾馆，换上干净的衣服，然后回到自己温暖的家中去。这是那么正确的选择，为什么他不这么做？

利亚姆盖勒格一天能让人失去耐心五十次，从他醒来的那一刻就永远在犯事，搅得人一刻没有安宁。他总是哈哈大笑，说着诺尔认为是世界上最蠢的话，如果你不同意他，他还会和你大吵一架，他是诺尔见过最吵，最粗鲁的人。

诺尔竟然想去找这样一个人。

这几年他就如同一个小时候饿伤了的心理患者，逐渐扭曲的欲望，难以填补的鸿沟。物欲可以靠金钱来满足，但精神上的欲望诺尔却发现难以用金钱来慰藉，他要写出更好的歌，他要不被束缚的自由空气，他要快乐，他要再看不到过去自己的难堪。

他拒绝看应该看到的东西，他拒绝想他应该想到的事情，他开始对这个世界越来越无情，他开始走向极端。

他已经失去了童年，所以诺尔比谁都要理智地思考自己的命运，他知道不可能永远和利亚姆盖勒格在一起，他要面对的是未知的未来，而利亚姆没有办法给他一个未来。诺尔知道这个文明世界是好的，哪怕他没给你多少快乐，诺尔在这个世界是假的，但他已经背叛了过去的生活，只能活在回忆之中，回忆那个诺尔曾经把当作自己一部分的人，一个他可以真诚相对的人。

如果过去的生活已经回不去了，那么，爱应该建立在什么基础之上？

18.（好了，史上诺有缸最大ooc来了）

五月的伦敦早晨大雾弥漫，路边的灯还亮着团团柔光给早上的行人指路。

幽蓝色的林荫大道蒸腾着植物的清香，它们刚从睡梦中醒来，随风轻轻摇摆。

偌大的海德公园里只有几个晨跑的人不时经过，他们从雾中出现又消失在雾里。

你看得到天上的繁星吗？她们正缓缓坠落下来。

划过天际，落入凡间，她们坠落在远古的森林当中，坠落在无尽的大海里，坠落在开满鲜花的湖水上。

诺尔低下头，宛如一个虔诚的信徒，对这漫天的星辰诉说藏在内心最深处的秘密。

阵阵晨风带来湖面湿润的水汽，推着诺尔到那片幽蓝的地方去。

他抬起头，宛如看到了神明。

对方俯视着一泓平静的湖水，在悄然的水中，凝视自己的容貌。

诺尔无法移开视线。

利亚姆盖勒格在飘渺的雾气中，如同一个神明，垂眼看着湖面，像是在怜悯众生。

美得太不真切，这不是属于这个世上的容貌。他是上帝最眷恋的那个孩子。

他们说，现在我要带走他了，他已经尝过这个世界上的太多痛苦了。

等星辰在第一道初升的阳光中暗淡的时候，等这幽幽的迷雾散去之后，我们就会来把他带走。

诺尔闭上眼，感觉到无尽的痛苦把他压到难以呼吸。

不，请别带走他。

星空终于坠落下来，如同宝石一般点缀着那柔软的棕发。

你已经拥有了所有你想要的了，所以请把那个孩子还给我们吧。

你会感到不舍吗？你会感到无尽的思念吗？你会害怕一个人留在这个陌生的世界吗？

你那颗冷酷的心真的会感到爱吗？

一种无比柔软的情绪渐渐占据了诺尔的心。他原以为只有他在感受着巨大的痛苦，孤独和思念将他几乎吞噬。利亚姆看起来毫无变化，依旧与世界对着干的愤怒，感觉不到一点痛苦，丧失了痛感。但现在诺尔发现并不是像他想得那样，利亚姆盖勒格也会感到痛苦，但他却什么也不说。

而现在，他看起来就要消失了。

天边越来越亮，他已经能看见淡淡的金光洒在树梢上。

诺尔那一刻竟然觉得他能丢下一切东西去留下利亚姆盖勒格。

他什么也不想要了。

这是个讨人厌的春天，诺尔盖勒格心想。

空气中的慵懒气息，和街边簇簇童话里才会看到的五彩花卉。

诺尔想放一把火把这些软绵绵的事物都烧个干净，好让这个虚伪的世界现出原形来。

这看起来并不是他想要的。

思念，如同清晨的丁香散发着幽香。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emmm如果觉得诺有缸太ooc得话可以带入你本人，你x利亚姆，看起来会不会好一点？


	10. Chapter 10

19.  
我为什么又回来？

上次在早晨匆匆离去，

我的胃咀嚼了七天的痛苦，

他变得虚弱而无奈，

你将尘世掀开，

让我看到了接近真相的绝望，

终于，

我带着歌轻盈地回来，

世界以痛吻我，要我回报以歌。

（1）

三月的一个早晨，利亚姆盖勒格告诉导游他准备回伦敦了。

那个晒得皮肤黝黑的摩洛哥导游一脸不可置信，他以为利亚姆会在这里住下来。

一个淡金色的春天早晨。

利亚姆在宾馆里整理行李，窗外九重葛开得正盛，利亚姆丢掉了被风尘吹得皱巴巴的t恤，把用光的香水瓶子扔进纸篓，背包显得空落落的，只有装着护照和现金的小包，几件外套和诺尔盖勒格的那张通行证。

他们告诉利亚姆，摩洛哥是个能获得自由的城市。

一望无际的沙漠，连绵的沙丘，干燥的空气，他不会感觉到一点桎梏。匍匐在街边的信徒拉着他的手让你和他们一起跪拜，告诉利亚姆，他们获得了永恒的宁静和快乐。

如果这是所谓的自由的话，那为什么他还会感到寂寞？

钟声响起时，白鸽振翅而飞。

利亚姆眯着眼看晨光照亮这个城市。

这可不是他熟悉的春天，利亚姆心想。

他记忆里的春天是绿色的，是最美的绿萤石那样的绿，有些冰凉的触感。

像诺尔盖勒格的眼睛那样的绿。

他能在那双眼睛中看到星辰，看到海。

利亚姆盖勒格说，这是双不赖的眼睛。

而现在，这双眼看起来有些可怖，正紧蹙双眉地瞪着他。

“你真是个蠢货。“

对方的嘴依旧欠揍。

“行，那我也不写歌了，你也不用唱歌了，就到你要去的该死的西班牙小镇上养老好了。“

看来诺尔盖勒格已经疯了。

“每天睡十个小时，用一上午数数你长了几根白发，几条皱纹，下午再去给不懂英文的西班牙女人唱你的wonderwall挣点酒钱，简直太他妈棒了！“

“你能坚持几年？一年两年还是一辈子？“

“到时候你又会跟我说，哦，这里真他妈没劲，我宁可忍受被太阳报那群贱人烦呢，是吗？“

“你这么折腾身边的人有意思吗？利亚姆。“

“你懂个屁……“

“呵，我可太懂了，你不就是怕人认不出利亚姆盖勒格这张逼脸吗？你不就怕人忘记你以前唱的那几首伟大的歌吗？你不就是觉得自己出尔反尔像个傻逼么？”

“只有诺尔盖勒格那个贱人才说话不算数，你看我多像个圣人，依旧等着绿洲重组，是么？利亚姆，你能别这么幼稚了么？”

利亚姆暴怒起来，他挥开诺尔抓着他的手，想去教训这个贱人。

湖边湿滑的草坪让他们跌倒在一块，草地上的露水打湿了两人的衣服，沾湿了头发。

不远处的白天鹅像是被河岸上的人吓到了，扑着水面四散而去。

两人扭打在一起 ，利亚姆挥着拳头要去揍诺尔，被对方抓住上臂，别过手肘，扭转在地，利亚姆疼得嘶声抽气。

诺尔一手制着地上的利亚姆，另一手整了整已经没几粒纽扣的衬衫，肩膀和脖子上是经常锻炼才会有的肌肉。

利亚姆喘着气，胸口剧烈起伏，想要挣开诺尔的制服。

“你不就是想看看我有什么反应吗？”诺尔低头看自己的弟弟。

“看你单飞以后我怎么说？笑你是个没种的贱人？说话不算数的傻逼？”诺尔冷笑。

“你太看得起自己了，利亚姆，我根本无所谓，你会对不在意的事情有反应吗？”

利亚姆紧紧皱着眉头，难以置信。

诺尔摸自己弟弟被水汽打湿的脸。

“我怎么想的很重要吗？你想做什么有必要每次看看我什么反应吗？”

“你做对做错了跟我有什么关系呢，你是个胆小鬼，利亚姆。是我说了你可以这么做了你就有自信了？你不就是怕失败了以后自己会跟个傻逼一样么。”

“你把我歌唱的面目全非的勇气到哪去了？”

诺尔探手去抚利亚姆裸露的腰部，翻起t恤，露出胸膛。

“那他妈本来就是首好歌。“

“哦，是的，那是好歌，但不想想我写了多少歌才有那么几首的，你觉得你哥写得好，不错，可外面那帮傻逼可不这么认为，他们觉得它就是垃圾，他们当时觉得wonderwall是垃圾，他们觉得supersonic是垃圾，呵，那些烂人现在还得乖乖给我付版权费。“

“你和他们有什么说头呢，难道你就不写了吗？显得自己挺清高的，那你才是个傻逼呢，你连爱自己爱的东西的勇气都没有。“

悠悠钟声，泰晤士河旁的大本钟将沉睡的人们唤醒。

一个早晨即将来临。

雾气中的海德公园在慢慢苏醒的城市中宛如仙境。

寂静的湖面只有几只白天鹅在游水，泛起一圈圈涟漪；岸边植物叶上的露水滚落水中，轻而不觉。

诺尔看着晨光中利亚姆的脸，那双绿色的眼睛如同神话。

他被这双眼睛摄去了魂魄，愿意低头做他最虔诚的信徒。

诺尔低下头去亲吻利亚姆。

阳光洒满了他们周围的一切，湖面闪着粼粼金光。

悲伤在心里平静下去，就像黎明降临在这寂静的树林中。


	11. Chapter 11

20.

七月，诺尔美巡回来之后抽空回了一趟曼彻斯特。

到曼彻斯特的时候已经是下午，正值暑假，附近的草地足球场上几个十几岁的少年在阳光下踢球，嬉闹声在夏风中一吹就散。

诺尔忘记了这里不比北美，永远艳阳高照，在曼彻斯特，你永远不会知道灰色的天空下一秒是晴天还是雨天，因为两者的天都是一个颜色。

曼彻斯特下起了雨。

不是一场大雨，至少那些踢足球的年轻人是这么觉得的，他们还乐此不疲的追着那个已经被雨水打湿的足球打算踢完全场。而上了年纪的本地人则从包里拿出折叠伞，这是在这个城市生活了几十年养成了良好习惯。

但出生在曼彻斯特的诺尔盖勒格显然忘记了带一把雨伞。

他离家不远，再走两个街区就到了；不幸的是他没带换洗的衣服，难道他要通身湿透后回家问佩吉要一件自己年轻时候的傻衬衫吗？不了，他宁可等雨小一些。

雨越下越大，天也暗了下来。

足球场上的年轻人刺耳的叫声，怕被母亲斥责的孩子已经捡起包跑回了家，只剩下几个一定要决个胜负的孩子还在雨中踢球。

这里跟半个世纪前没什么两样。皮肤过白的孩子，佝偻着背在花园里打理四季花朵的老妇人，和在街边喝醉瞌睡的中年男人。诺尔在屋檐下抽烟，几乎快要被这里的生活气吞噬。路过的人行色匆匆，把伞都遮住脸，好似完全看不见一个忘记了伞的可怜中年男人。生活在曼彻斯特的人从小就没了心，没有比这里的人更冷漠的了。和一眼望不到头的灰色建筑简直绝配。那些一辈子生活在这里的妇人像是厌倦了这个城市乏味的灰色，把花园种满五颜六色的花朵，大雨落在这些娇嫩的花上，发出响声。

诺尔盖勒格对这个城市没一点留念。他不知道这里有什么值得人怀念的地方。冻到刺骨的冬天？阴雨不断的春天？还是闷死人的夏天？不，简直糟透了。他记得几年前有和佩吉说过，你该搬到伦敦来住，这个年龄不该一个人住在曼彻斯特。而他伟大的母亲却没把自己儿子的建议当回事，依然觉得曼彻斯特是个比伦敦要好的地方。诺尔曾跟佩吉说你在伦敦就可以请个职业保健师天天给你做像饭店里做的三餐，上门检查检查你的身体，让你省得乘一小时公交车到当地医院去了；你还能参加些老年俱乐部，三百六十五天不带重样的……当然，这些都无济于事，你的母亲甚至认为你是更年期了，变成了一个唠叨的老头。

“利亚姆从来不反对我住这里。”

最后你母亲会拿出杀手锏，百试不爽，把诺尔盖勒格说得再憋不出一个字来。

呵，宽宏大量的利亚姆盖勒格。

怎么可能，那是因为他是个连自己都管不好的傻逼。

他真该把前几天那几个纪录片制作人的话录下来给他的母亲听听的。

“利亚姆又不知道醉倒在哪个酒吧了，今天的录音您能来吗？“

“利亚姆说他不记得了，但他说您一定记得，让我们来问您。“

“利亚姆说了些关于你比较负面的评论，您看这段我们能用吗？“

利亚姆，利亚姆，利亚姆……

简直和绿洲时一样了。

“您最近看起来心情不错。”

某次制作人在换录音磁带的时候，开口道。

诺尔盖勒格以为他听错了。

他怎么可能心情不错？他刚结束美巡就要来加班加点录制纪录片，半点假都没休，他觉得制作人是在看了利亚姆盖勒格那阴晴不定的暴脾气后觉得世界上的人都是快乐的了。

“跟我买车那会似的，纠结到底是买哪辆，最后定下来的轻松感。”

“不是说选对了，但比那些只看不买的人总强些。”

“应该是高兴自己总算动了。”

诺尔喝着手里的咖啡，没说话。

大雨还在下，球场上剩下的几个孩子总算踢尽兴了，抱着已经沾了泥土的足球和湿透的书包飞跑过草地，在大雨中往家的方向跑，一路飞奔着，发出兴奋的尖叫。

诺尔在想自己是不是该期望出现一个正好出门买菜的中年摇滚乐迷，这样他就能用一个签名换来一把伞什么的；但可惜现在的年轻人已经不爱挺摇滚乐了，他站在原地快二十分钟一个人都没认出这是曾经曼城出生的摇滚乐手。

诺尔快要把身上的烟抽完了，他抬头看灰色的天，希望佩吉别太过担心，以为自己儿子忘记了回家的路。

雨落在行人道上，你竟然不觉得吵。

就像你知道，有人知道你在雨中等候一样。

被人牵挂，被人所爱，这是世界上最幸福的人了。

“你已经穷到没钱买伞了吗？贱人。“

诺尔盖勒格抽完了一包烟，等来了给你送伞来的利亚姆。

利亚姆穿着一件橘色的派克衫，显然是认为自己在曼城还不够显眼。

诺尔耸耸肩，接过利亚姆递来的伞。

“你老到要人来带你回家了，老家伙。”

利亚姆用空出的手掏出口袋里的烟，但他没找到打火机，一根烟含在嘴里，有点扫兴。

诺尔没有撑开伞，低头到利亚姆撑的伞中，垂首用打火机给他点燃口中的烟。

大雨依然下着，暮色将至。

利亚姆吸了一口烟，缓缓吐出，烟雾在湿润的空气中一吹就散。

“我准备单飞了。”

利亚姆这么告诉诺尔。

FIN


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后记

后记：

写《春天的故事》就是想问，“当一个人的信仰崩塌之后是能再振作起来的吗”，以及“理智真的能完全控制欲望吗“这两个问题。但很显然，我根本讨论不出答案。

我曾想把所有的问题和他们的行为动机都用“爱”来解释，但光用“爱”来解释的话又显得太简单了，这其中有更现实功利的动机。不过既然已经是同人文了，还这么ooc，讨论两人的功利性动机就显得没意思了。

我最喜欢兄弟俩的时期是粥解散的前两年，缸个人是刚组绿洲乐队那会；莉的话是他单飞开始几年。为此分别写了《日落大道》和《春天的故事》来表白这时候的他们。可能对我来讲，比起全盛时期的他们（很混），我更尊敬他们起来和坠落时候，是一个人“下定决心然后去付诸行动”的坚定信念，不管是组乐队还是解散乐队或是单飞，都是一样的。

《日落大道》是讨论永恒与不能永恒的话题的话，《春天的故事》就是讨论离开和归来了，莉以单飞的形式回归乐坛和有缸背叛（离开）他生活的文明世界的行为方式（诺有缸永恒的话题：离开hhhhh）。但我不觉得我写清楚了，整条故事线都很乱，可能是他们这个年龄已经不适合当同人文的主角了，也或许掺杂了过多现实功利的因素在其中，显得没什么说服力了。

我将两个小说人物安在兄弟俩的身上，缸是呼啸山庄的希斯克里夫和凯西的结合体，莉则是悲惨世界的沙威；两个人都面对着自己的道德困境，莉我写得更清楚一些，就是在过去的信仰（唱歌一定要以乐队的形式）崩塌之后，是否能接受一个新的信仰（单飞也可以继续做音乐），抛弃过去二十年所深深认为正确的原则；很显然，他做到了（我爱他），当然这是他自己做得决定，并非有缸帮他，我一直相信人走出困境的方式只有自我救赎，别人说再多不如自己说服自己。而悲惨世界里的沙威显然是被信仰的崩塌打倒了，最后投河跳进了莱茵河。在莉这个年龄重建信仰是一件很困难的事情，请为他鼓掌三分钟。

缸是希斯克里夫和凯茜的结合体，因为童年的不幸而导致了丧失爱人的能力（或是容易走向极端的爱人方式），变得冷酷（没有心）；希斯克里夫爱凯茜是因为凯茜就是他，他就是凯茜这种“你就是我，我就是你“的爱（请听wonderwall三分钟），而之后凯茜因为羡慕更光鲜的生活而与过去的生活了断，背叛了希斯克里夫，嫁给了她不那么爱（没有爱希斯克里夫那么多）的男人；但很快她就厌倦了文明的生活，为此在无聊的生活中痛苦不已；两人重逢之后发现他们已经无法返回到过去的生活，在清楚这个事实的基础上仍然坚持说爱对方，此时我想这个”爱“已经成为了一种标志，他们用来反抗现在生活的标志；小说里最后两人是用死来结束这种矛盾的，作者自己也发现这是个无解的问题。既然艾米莉勃朗特都解不开的问题，我怎么可能解开你说是伐？所以给缸设立的矛盾就写得很痛苦，压根不知道怎么回事……

当然，这是作为一个脑残cp粉的厚厚的滤镜以后的自说自话，兄弟俩16年拍得纪录片是让莉下定决心单飞的一个契机，虽然缸是挺混蛋无耻的，但当年拍纪录片还是对的；如果为了上升到同人的地步的话，那就可以说，“缸是为了让莉回归所以肯拍一部绿洲的纪录片“，不，现实点的话，”他只是想回忆一下自己的成功史，给自己一个五十大寿的生日礼物“这样。不过纪录片发行的日子是10月2日，莉生日是9月21日，更像是给莉的生日礼物也说不定。

问这两个问题其实其中一个是问我自己的，“当一些东西逝去以后该怎么面对”，给我答案的不是盖勒格(他们很坚强就是了），是泰戈尔的诗给我的，“只管走过去,不必逗留着去采了花朵来保存,因为一路上,花朵自会继续开放的。”和“当你为错过太阳而哭泣的时候，你也要再错过群星了。” 显然，这是我要找的答案的一部分。

话又说回来了，这么篇文也根本不可能讨论出一个所以然来，只是在脑补他们当时为什么做的时候很开心的我就就够了；再写写黄文，满足一下我对性感小莉的想象，是很解压的！总之，谢谢看这逻辑一塌糊涂的文的各位。

（以及故事只是无限趋近现实的脑补，并非现实。）


End file.
